Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable hand held computing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to portable hand held computing devices that utilize a backlit display as a visual indicator.
Description of the Related Art
Portable hand held electronic devices (such as PDAs, telephones and music players) have incorporated liquid crystal displays (LCD) to visually display text and graphics to users. In some cases, the LCDs have included backlighting, which illuminates the LCD from behind so that the text and graphics can be easily seen in low light conditions. The backlighting is typically user selected, i.e., the user can turn the backlighting on and off. As is generally well known, this may be accomplished with onscreen options or switches located on the device. When on, the intensity of the luminance typically stays at a constant level so as to not adversely effect or impact the user during use. In essence, backlighting is similar to traditional lights found in homes, cars, flashlights, etc. That is, they must be switched on and off, and when on they only output at a constant level.
Other types of electronic devices as for example computers, computer monitors, televisions, and stereo equipment, have incorporated small indicators to visually alert users of a particular status of the electronic device as for example whether the device is on or off. These indicators typically include a small clear plastic insert, which is located in front of a light emitting diode (LED), and which is inserted within an opening in the housing of the electronic device thus causing it to protrude outside the housing. Alternatively, the LED itself may be placed in the opening in the housing such that it protrudes outside the housing. While indicators such as these work well, they are limitations when applying them to smaller handheld devices. For one, handheld devices have limited space, which makes placement of these types of indicators difficult. In addition, the indicators always exist at the surface of the housing thereby creating breaks, lines, pits, protrusions, which are aesthetically unpleasing and degrade the look of the hand held electronic device. Moreover, the indicators typically cover a small area and only provide a slight amount of illumination thereby making them difficult to see clearly, especially from far distances.
In view of the foregoing, what is desired is a portable handheld electronic device having a back lit display that produces a varying light effect, and that can be used as a visual indicator.